Currently, consumption of data among subscribers is increasing day by day, and data packets are even used for making voice based calls. In most cases, customers or end-users rely heavily on service providers for internet facilities.
The need of content access and usage cannot be controlled as it is quite infeasible and difficult. However, flexibility of data packets can be implemented in such a way that the end-users can use data anytime and anywhere. Such an approach can provide content access regardless of service providers and their billing schemes.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.